rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ophela Trandeu the Auspex
The Auspex is a character that was created on March 17, 2019 and is currently played by Rhettrhys on World 42, primarily in Asgarnian roleplaying spheres. Ophela Trandeu was born in the year 154 of the Fifth Age amid the druids of Taverley. Discovered to have an affinity for divination, they became the Auspex within Taverley where they are guarded and educated to use their abilities to more pacifistic purposes to benefit a now unbalanced world. Adventurers may seek them out for help, especially as a healer and polymath. Personality When one approaches or speaks to the Auspex in a purely ceremonial sense, their emotions and responses are not always their own. Much like a seer but yet unrefined and naive, the Auspex's education has left them distanced from the rest of Druidic society. While they are aware of the practices of the world around them, either through visions or the occasional adventurer, they may come off as insensitive or ignorant due to their lack of social interaction. Despite this, the Auspex is a glutton for knowledge in all forms. They take it upon themselves to be a source of help and wisdom to all they may encounter, and healing alone does not satiate this vocation. Appearance Attire The Auspex is dressed in various attires depending on their certain religious and spiritual function. However, in their ascetic lifestyle, they can often be seen wearing simple cloth robes and the like made by their own hand. Physical Physically, the Auspex appears feminine and has soft, pale skin much like other druids. Their hair and other aspects, through their extensive connection with the mystical realm, has slowly lost it's color. With their diet, rarely does the Auspex gain any considerable weight and, despite a lack of strenuous physical activity every day, seems to be perpetually locked in their current appearance. History From Child to Auspex Ophela Trandeu was born in the year 154 of the Fifth Age amid the druids of Taverley. Born without the ability to see and being rather frail, the young Ophela was barred from many faculties until the death of Guthix. With their death, Ophela Trandeu was discovered to have a great affinity for the new magical attributes of divination. Because of her natural blindness and general innocence, she developed seer-like abilities, albeit limited, and when in the presence of various energies, began to perceive a great number of things around her. Since this was discovered, she became what is known as the Auspex, and since has been kept within Taverley where they are guarded and educated to use their abilities to more pacifistic purposes to benefit a now unbalanced world. Witchcraft and Wizardry With the ascension of Jeoffrey Sicarius to the throne of Falador, establishing a new era for Asgarnia, the Auspex has begun to travel abroad to further their studies. Rumors circulate about their frequent visits to the Wizard Tower for magical instruction. Being greeted by Tyler Locke and Tesla the Archmage, they were right at home despite the burden the massive amount of energy that the tower produced had on their 'vision'. With time and training, however, they slowly became accustomed to it. Additional Information Diet When visiting the Auspex, it is quite apparent that their diet is radically different than others. Emphasized on purity and a connection to the spiritual, the Auspex maintains a strict diet of wine, purified water, medicinal and euphoric herbs, and unleavened bread. When fasting, all these things are made by the Auspex themselves for self-sustenance, promoting dependence on her natural surroundings and temperance. Category:Diviners Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Guthixian